


Happy Monday

by darkmus



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 19:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaiba returns to give Joey his real birthday present. Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/327324">Happy Wednesday</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Monday

Monday night, after the office held a mini-party in the conference room to celebrate the completion of the project (and Joey's missed birthday), Joey sauntered out of his office building with his spirits high. He was not expecting to see a certain someone waiting for him at the main entrance.

"Kaiba!"

The other man looked up at him and snorted. The annoyed puff of breath slowly dissipated into the crisp, January night.

"You're not contagious any more, are you?"

It was one of the few times in Joey's life where he had heard Kaiba sound unsure and this confused him even more.

"No... why?" he asked, just as haltingly.

"There was something I wanted to give you..."

Kaiba stepped forward so they were standing toe-to-toe before he pulled his hands out of his pockets. They gently cupped around Joey's face and Kaiba leaned in to kiss the other man chastely on the lips. As he pulled away, a daring tongue flitted across Joey's lip, leaving behind a whisper of mint.

"Wha--" was all that Joey's flustered brain could get out.

Just as quickly, Kaiba pulled away and his arms swung back to his side guiltily. He turned his head away and Joey could almost see him mentally kicking himself for his rashness.

What Kaiba did not know, however, was that the response he was obviously expecting was quite the opposite from the one he was going to get. Smiling, Joey reached out to grab Kaiba's wrist.

"Thanks for the birthday present."

Kaiba's head shot up in shock and then a smug look of satisfaction bloomed on his lips.

"I meant the medicine."

The look of happiness dissolved into annoyance and Joey chuckled. "Kidding," he said good-naturedly.

Kaiba rolled his eyes and pulled his wrist from Joey's grasp. After the slightest bit of hesitation, he twined his cold fingers into Joey's warm ones. When Joey clasped their hands tighter, Kaiba smiled to himself.

"I was going to say something earlier... but then you had to go and get sick on me."

"Hey!" Joey gawked indignantly. "I didn't do it on purpose!"

It was Kaiba's turn to laugh and Joey quickly joined him, shaking his head.

"Besides... I didn't expect to ever get this," Joey said, squeezing Kaiba's hand, "for a birthday present." He looked up into Kaiba's eyes. "So when..."

"For a while. You're pretty dense," Kaiba teased.

Joey clicked his tongue and pulled his hand away for a moment. There was a barely perceptible grimace in Kaiba's eyes before Joey reached up with both arms and hugged him.

He smiled into the collar as Kaiba seemed to freeze in place. "You're such a jerk," he said, muffled by Kaiba's coat. 

Slowly, the other arms melted and pooled together to envelope Joey's body as well. They stood there for a while, holding each other in the cold darkness.

Then, Seto pulled away from their embrace ever-so-slightly, to look into the Joey's eyes.

"Happy birthday," he breathed.

Joey grinned at him and leaned in closer, enticed by Kaiba's minty breath, and Kaiba's hand slid up to bring Joey's head towards his to close the gap. 

The second kiss was so wonderfully intoxicating that Joey wished it would never stop. Kaiba's chilly fingers traced Joey's face and twisted in Joey's blond hair. It was almost as if he was trying to pull all of Joey's warmth and bring him as close as possible. It slowly dawned on him that Kaiba had probably waited for him out in the cold for quite some time.

When they pulled away, clouds of warm breath floated out into the dark sky. The mint and winter chilled air rushed into his lungs as Joey grinned like a fool. Then, Kaiba leaned in to kiss him again and Joey gave in eagerly.

"Happy New Year," Kaiba whispered as they broke apart. Without waiting for a response, he dove in again for another. 

"Merry Christmas," Kaiba said smugly as he surfaced the third time, teeth teasing at a tempting lip. Joey's laughs were quickly covered up by another kiss.

As it ended pre-maturely, Kaiba leaned towards his ear.

"Happy Thanksgiving," Kaiba whispered and Joey burst out laughing. His eyes sparkled in amusement as he tried to push Kaiba away to catch his breath, but Kaiba's strong arms held him in place.

When he collected himself, Joey placed a little kiss on Kaiba's lips. "Happy Birthday," he smiled. "I guess I'm kind of late though..."

"Yeah, and you took your sweet time coming downstairs, too."

Joey laughed and kissed Seto again to shut him up.


End file.
